


Confessions in the Cold

by sassycashley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycashley/pseuds/sassycashley
Summary: Castiel and Dean go grocery shopping before a snow storm hits.





	Confessions in the Cold

It had been weeks since Dean had spent quality time with Castiel and now here he was, reading every ingredient on a can of chicken noodle soup. He had been doing that with every food item that was manufactured in a factory. Normally Dean would complain or make a snappy remark but this time he was happy just to have the extra time with the angel. They had joined the rest of the town in the grocery store when the news reported a snowstorm on the way - now the store was almost empty and the employees kept asking if they needed help.

Castiel places the can back on the shelf and turns to Dean, “I think it would be safer if we made our own soup.”

“Good call,” Dean grins, “I think we already have most of the ingredients anyway. We still need carrots, though.”

“Isn’t that on the other side of the store?” Castiel grumbles, already having gone back and forth through the store a dozen times.

“Welcome to the grocery shopping experience. When you’re done you’ll never want to see these aisles again. And then when you get home you’ll realize you forgot the bread.”

“Why would you forget the bread?”

“Do you see any bread in this cart?”

Castiel’s eyes widen, “We forgot the bread.”

Dean chuckles, “Why don’t you get the carrots, I’ll grab the bread and we can meet at the checkout.”

“Okay,” Castiel says and starts walking toward the vegetables.

After going through the checkout, Castiel pushes the cart through the automatic doors and stops as soon as he gets outside.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, his eyes searching the parking lot.

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel smiles at the snow falling softly before pushing the cart towards the car again, “It’s like the whole world has slowed down.”

“Yeah, well no one really likes getting out in the cold,” they reach the impala and Dean unlocks the doors.

“I do,” Castiel says, placing reusable bags into the back of the car. Dean smiles and shakes his head. “What?” Castiel asks, getting into the car.

“You would like getting out in this,” Dean turns the car on and finds a windshield scraper. He turns to Castiel before getting out of the car, “It’s a good thing, Cas. I like how you find good things in this fucked up world.”

Castiel smiles as Dean gets back out to scrape the windshield. He’s back in a few minutes, dusted with snow and shivering.

When he looks over, Castiel is quiet, staring at his hands in his lap. “You taught me that,” he says, “how to find beauty in the simple things. How to appreciate the little moments.”

“Cas, I-”

“I’m not good at acting in those moments though, I let them slip by,” he looks up at Dean, holding his gaze, “I’m not going to let them slip by anymore.”

Before Dean’s brain can catch up, before he has a chance to lick his lips or fix his hair, Castiel’s hands are holding his face, his lips on Dean’s. The kiss is light but Dean melts into it anyway, his hands finding their way into Castiel’s hair. His tongue teases Castiel’s upper lip and Cas moans, letting him in. The car feels like an oven now, the windows foggy when they come up for air.

Dean is blushing when he looks away, his eyes downcast as he swallows. “Please tell me there’s more things that you let slip by.”

Castiel pushes their foreheads together, “Of course, Dean,” he places a kiss on the hunter’s head, “How about all the times I should have said you mean the world to me? All of the times I wish I was by your side? Whatever I’m going through - wherever I am - I’m always trying to find my way back to you.”

Dean grins and pushes their lips together again, sucking on Castiel’s lower lip until he’s pushed away, grumbling in protest.

“We should go, we don’t want to run out of gas,” Castiel insists as he pulls back and buckles his seat belt. He turns back to Dean and places a hand on his knee, “Besides, there’s other things I’ve let slip by, and they’d be best explored on bed.”

Dean has never driven so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sassycassbutts on tumblr if you need more Dean and Cas in your life.


End file.
